


oops! I think I'm in love

by HeadTheatreKidInCharge



Category: Mean Girls - Richmond/Benjamin/Fey
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff and Humor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:34:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25335475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeadTheatreKidInCharge/pseuds/HeadTheatreKidInCharge
Summary: Regina likes Janis, and decides to tell Damian. The gang get-together and decide to help her.
Relationships: Cady Heron & Damian Hubbard & Janis Sarkisian, Cady Heron/Aaron Samuels, Karen Smith/Gretchen Wieners, Regina George & Aaron Samuels, Regina George & Cady Heron, Regina George & Janis Sarkisian, Regina George & Karen Smith & Gretchen Wieners, Regina George/Janis Sarkisian
Comments: 8
Kudos: 28





	1. realisation

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first fic! have mercy! also title comes from oops! I did it again by britney spears.

Janis. She was all she could think about recently. Like yes they made amends, but that doesn’t mean she likes her back. She needs to tell someone before she bursts! Maybe Damian would know what to do, he's a trustworthy, non-judgemental person and he knows Jan. She texts Damian telling him she needs to tell him something important later via FaceTime because it’s that good, but that she needs to first finish her homework and mentally prepare herself to him she's in love with their best friend. Of course she didn’t put that last part down, but she was thinking about it.

~a few hours later~  
“Damian, could I tell you the thing now?” she asked. 

“Sure sweetheart!” he replied.

“You promise not to tell anyone or get weird?” she questioned.

“Yes, we've gone over this already! Now tell me before I die from curiosity” he stated over-dramatically whilst pretending to faint.

“IthinkIlikeJanis” she blurted out swiftly. 

“I can't hear you, slow down!” he exclaimed. 

“I think I like Janis” she said again, but this time at a normal pace.

“Oh congrats! You’re like the last person to find out!” he said while grinning.

“What do you mean?” She questioned anxiously. 

“Last weekend when had the pool party at your home, you were staring at Janis in her bikini like she was a tall glass of ice water when you’re dehydrated, I'm pretty sure even your own mother noticed” he joked. 

“Please! I'm not that obvious.” She stated bluntly. 

“The only reason Janis doesn’t know is because she’s so oblivious and too busy being heart eyes around you!” he stated while cackling wildly.

“Damian! It's not a joke, this is serious! Besides, there’s no way she could like me!” she exclaimed.

“Trust me she does.” He said.

“How do you know?! I ruined her life!” she asked loudly.

"Because! Because I just know! Ok?!” he exclaimed. 

“If you’re so sure then what should I do?” she asked nervously. 

"Tell her!” he exclaimed excitedly. 

“I’ve been waiting for this my entire life! Finally someone is going to court Janis!” he said while grinning.

“You’ve really been waiting for Janis to get a girlfriend?” she questioned.

“Yesss! What are you planning on doing?” he said.

“I don’t know. Got any ideas?” She asked, while googling how to ask someone out. 

"I know!” he said excitedly, “As big a introvert she is! She loves romantic gestures and prom is coming up!”

“What are you suggesting? A promposal?” she asked. 

“Yes! That’s exactly what I'm thinking of!” he said, “How about we bring the gang over to discuss ideas?”

“Ok! Coolness.” She said, while writing down ideas.

~on the group chat, that doesn’t include Regina or Janis~  
Damian: Operation Regina + Janis a-go!  
Cady: What?  
Aaron: How?  
Karen: 😱  
Gretchen: this is a scientific breakthrough!  
Damian: Regina finally found out she likes Janis  
Cady: After 1 000 long years!  
Damian: But anyway that’s besides the point! She needs our help with a promposal!  
Gretchen: our prayers have been answered!  
Karen: 💘  
Aaron: I'll pick you guys up! Then we can go to Regina's house.


	2. the sleepover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang come over, but something happens!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy! I was taking a mental break!

She heard knocking at the door, “Finally their here!” she thought.

She opened the door and to her surprise, it wasn’t who she was expecting.

“Janis! Come in! What are you doing here?!” she asked nicely.  
“Oh! I hope you don’t mind I just felt like going somewhere, but Damian said he's busy and I brought snacks” she replied whilst walking to the George’s Lounge. 

~on the group chat, that includes Regina but not Janis~  
Regina: Come over quickly!  
Gretchen: what is it?  
Regina: Janis came over!  
Damian: What THE Frick!?  
Karen: 😵😱😨😰  
Aaron: We’re like outside right now  
Cady: We are coming in with bags filled with snacks!  
Gretchen: and a notebook and cheesy romance movies  
Regina: Thank you! I’m coming to the door now!

"Where you going?” asked Janis whilst setting the room up for a movie marathon.

“Just getting something!” Regina replied while going to unlock the front door. 

“You guys made it!” exclaimed Regina while wrapping her arms around them. 

“Heck yeah we did!” replied Karen whilst running into the house. 

"Janis! You made it!” shouted Damian while running to hug his best friend. 

“I gave her the excuse you told me to use” whispered Janis into his ear whilst Regina was pointedly glaring at Damian. 

"Everyone get the seat arrangements and snacks sorted out while me and Damian go discuss something.” Said Regina whilst pulling Damian to the kitchen. 

“What did you do?!” asked Regina whilst poking Damian. 

“I did what you were too afraid to do!” said Damian while laughing. 

“Why would you do that? I thought we were going to be discussing Promposal Ideas!” exclaimed Regina while placing the room. 

"I know Janis like the back of my hand! We all decided to trick you! Also you and Janis are sharing the two-seater couch!” replied Damian whilst leaving the kitchen. 

Regina walked to the lounge and decided something. “You guys can sleepover! I'll ask my mother and you guys can ask your parents!” said Regina while going upstairs.

She said went to her mother’s room and knocked on the door. She opened the door a bit and put her head through, “Mom can everyone sleepover?”

“Sure honey!” replied Mrs George. 

“Love you mom!”

“Love you too honey!” She walked downstairs and saw everyone conversate. 

Gosh her friends were the best!

“Our parents all said yes!” exclaimed Cady happily. Great. This was going to be just fantastic!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Much Love! Thanks for reading!


	3. sleepover things

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically the sleepover and stuff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you to the eleven people, who enjoyed this and waited for this, just been busy with things!

"The Princess Bride? Dude, I frigging love this movie!” stated Janis excited.

“You used to watch this movie religiously!” said Regina while laughing.

“I know I have issues, don’t shame me!” said Janis dramatically.

“Janis, your literally Damian turned up to 11!” said Cady while laughing.

“I hate you fools” she replied while crossing her arms.

~a few movies and alot of sleeping people later~  
“We’re the last women standing.” yawned Janis.

"Dude, let’s just sleep already!” said Regina, with her eyes drooping.

“I’m not giving up!” said Janis while almost dozing off. 

"Well I am! Thank you very much!” yawned Regina while falling asleep on Janis' shoulder. 

"I guess I will too!” said Janis whilst dozing off.

They fell asleep entangled with one another. When everyone else woke up, they took photos and posed with them, as they should. After a while, they decided to wake them up. 

“Dude, I totally beat you guys!” said Janis, while going to brush her teeth.

“How was sleeping with Janis?” said Damian whilst struggling to breath from laughter.

“As soon as I woke up, I knew you guys were going to mock me!” exclaimed Regina while giving them all pointed glares.  
"I'm going to make breakfast, you guys want?” asked Mrs. George while popping in.

“Sure mom! Love you! replied Regina while trying to attack Damian with her pillow.

Damian of course attacked her back and started an all-out pillow fight. Janis joined the gruesome battle after freshening up. 

“Can we go eat now?” asked Janis while they were all laying on the floor. 

“Sure!” said Gretchen while panting.

"Nobody makes pancakes like you Mrs George! My mother doesn’t make pancakes, so yours are the closest to home-made!” said Janis while eating her pancakes.

Damian quickly pulled Regina aside and whispered to her, “Prom is on Friday and time's running out so ask her on Monday.” 

“What?! Are you crazy?” whisper-yelled Regina. 

“No! I've got a plan!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope it was good! next chapter coming tomorrow


	4. attack on Damian

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi! sorry for the delay! online school has me in an entanglement  
> TW: the B word (B**ch)

~on the group chat, that includes Regina but not Janis~

Regina: Good morning pitches!  
Gretchen: hi!  
Karen: ☺️💄😸🐾🖐️👋😉  
Damian: Is that a BE MORE CHILL REFERENCE?  
Cady: Damian, if you would calm down! Regina, clearly has an important matter to discuss!  
Aaron: Yes please! We would love to hear!  
Karen: yis Damian, it’s is a Be More Chill reference! Know contunieu Regina!  
Regina: Hush children! I'll need you all to take Janis to the art room during lunch, then bring her to the Cafeteria! Are you in?  
Cady: Yup!  
Aaron: Yes!  
Damian: Yes, your majesty!  
Gretchen: yes!  
Karen: 💯👍🏼  
Regina: Coolness! But @Damian, why “your majesty”?  
Damian: Oh yeah! Me and Janis used to call you North Shore Hugh’s resident Queen Bee! 🐝 👑  
Regina: SMH!  
Damian: I mean you were a bitch!  
Regina: I will fight you! You’re lucky I like Janis and your her friend otherwise I would totally waste you!  
Damian: Wow! I’m shaking in my boots! I guess I’ll have to call Janis!  
Regina: Dude! Please don’t! I'll apologize!  
Gretchen: your power, Damian!  
Karen: 😂😃🤣😆😹  
Cady: Guys! Please calm down!  
Aaron: Yeah! Let’s all take a chill pill!  
Regina: Easy for you to say! You’re not the one being threatened!  
Damian: If you calm down, Janis doesn’t need to know!  
Regina: Okay! Fine!  
Damian: Good!  
Regina: Bye! I’m going to privately discuss a matter with our dear friend, Damian!  
Gretchen: please don’t kill him!  
Karen: 🚫🗡️👦  
Regina: Sheesh! I’m not going to!  
Damian: Somebody please help me!  
Gretchen: I'll come!  
Karen: ✋  
Aaron: Sure!  
Cady: Me too!

~at Damian's house~

“Regina, please you don’t have to do this!” screamed Damian

“Guys, we need to get in there quickly!” yelled Gretchen whilst they split up

“Help! They back-door is open!” screamed Damian, with tears in his eyes

“I didn’t want to do this!” yelled Regina

They heard a scream.

“NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!” screamed Damian

“Damian, are you okay?” yelled Cady

“No! She threw my Playbill collection on the floor!” cried Damian

“Sheesh! I thought she killed you!” laughed Gretchen

”She killed me alright! She killed my soul!” sobbed Damian

“We just have to put them back! Please calm down, Damian!” said Cady, between tears of laughter

~a while later, after his Playbill collection is cleaned~

“I'm traumatized, remind me never to cross Regina!” said Damian dramatically

“I warned you!” barked Regina

“How did this even happen?!” asked Cady and Gretchen at the same time

“I was hovering over Janis' contact, when she came over. Then she grabbed my phone somehow and threatened me with my Playbill collection box.” said Damian

“Now that attempted murder is off the list, let’s brainstorm!” said Gretchen

“You need to ask Janis out and ask her to be your prom date at the same time, like Damian said.” spoke Gretchen

“How about something to do with your relationship?” said Karen

“You forking genius, Karen!” exclaimed Cady

“How about different clues about things you did and hints and arrows!” exclaimed Gretchen, “This is going to be so much fun!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading!


	5. promposal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for 27 kudos! I'm sorry, school, online school and exams have been beating me!

*on the group chat, that includes Janis, but Regina*  
Janis: y’all see this?

“Take the lane we used to take as children  
-Regina”

Gretchen: yup!  
Janis: do y’all know something?  
Gretchen: no  
Karen: 🙅♀  
Cady: No.  
Damian: nope!  
Janis: @Damian are you lying?  
Damian: Jan, love of my life, best friend for life, would I ever lie to you?  
Janis: no  
Janis: fine

~on her way to school~  
She did as she was told and walked the route that her and Regina used to when they were younger. She made her way through the park and saw a piece of paper on her favourite seat of the swings. She went to the seat and picked up the note and read it.

“Check in with Damian  
-Regina”

Ugh! Now she really had to know what was going on!   
~private messages with Damian~  
Janis: hey   
Damian: what’s up?  
Janis: I found the message  
Damian: okay! please go to the art room, once you reach school!  
Janis: koowl beans!

~at school~  
She immediately noticed neither Damian, Cady, Gretchen, Aaron, Karen or Regina were there. Strange! She noticed a large group of people near what she assumed was the back of the school? As she entered the art room. She noticed three things. Firstly, she wasn’t alone. Next, the room was organized? And lastly, the people in the room with her were Damian, Karen, Aaron, Gretchen and Cady.  
“We need you to put this blindfold on and lead us take you somewhere” stated Cady. She wondered whether or not to follow her orders. “Fine” sighed Janis. She supposed she could get this done. She put the blindfold on and tied it. “Come on, dudes!” exclaimed Janis, “Let’s do this!”  
She grew more and more nervous as she kept walking, where were they taking her and why did she need to be blindfolded? But she decided to go along.   
They reached an abrupt stop. “What’s happening?” questioned Janis. “We’re at the destination!” exclaimed Karen. Cady removed her blindfold. She saw a big sign crapping the wall, that read: *WILL YOU GO TO PROM WITH ME?”  
“What’s happen-“   
“Jan, will you go to prom with me?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! :)

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
